


Anything You Want

by knitekat



Series: Teething Problems [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bargaining, Cock Tease, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor promises to be tidier. He also promises James anything he wants, just so long as he can come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayakitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

I quirked my eyebrow in a mixture of amusement and annoyance as I watched Connor pull his clothes off and fling them haphazardly around the bedroom before leaping onto our bed. He might be eager for me to fuck him but really, he had just promised he'd be tidier around the flat. Which did include this bedroom. I noticed him looking at me, his eyes pleading in a way that reminded me of a puppy I had once owned. 

“Why aren't you naked?” Connor pouted as he stroked his lovely cock and fingered himself. 

I dragged my attention back to his question. Why wasn't I naked? Oh, yes. “I believe you promised me you'd be tidier?”

Connor's eyes flicked around the room as he remembered the promise he had only just made and realised he had strewn his clothing around in a most untidy manner. He gave me a tentatively hopeful smile, “Um. Do you want me to tidy up first?” 

I could hear the little whine in his voice as he hoped I'd say no. However, I saw no reason to do so, and not just because I was still dressed. “I assure you that you will have the time.” I turned away and carefully removed my own clothing, one item as a time before I neatly folded or hung it up. I smiled as I heard Connor scrabbling about behind me as he hunted for his discarded clothes. I hoped that when I turned back it would, at the very least, be collected into a single pile. 

I risked a quick glance in the mirror once I had stripped to my boxers and had to smother a grin as I realised Connor was back on the bed. He was watching me with a needy look as he stroked himself. I couldn't resist my next thought. I hooked my fingers into my boxers and slowly lowered them to my hips before letting them pool around my feet. Stepping free of them I purposely bent over to pick them up and to give Connor a good look at my arse. I did grin when I heard my lover's shaky inhalation and needy whimper. 

My cock twitched at the sounds Connor made and I decided that was enough teasing. For both of us. I turned and gave the room a quick check, sighing as I spotted Connor's pile of discarded clothing. It was rather untidy, as I had expected, but then I couldn't really expect a miracle. I let my gaze fall on Connor. My young lover was looking nervously between his clothing and myself. No doubt worried that I wouldn't consider his efforts satisfactory and make him re-do it before I'd fuck him. “Adequate.”

Connor sighed in relief and then looked at me with a hopeful expression. “Can we shag now?”

Was I ever that needy? I thought I probably had been, but hoped I had concealed it better from my own lovers. “Ah, the impatience of youth.”

“Please.” Connor tried his puppy-eyes on me again. “I want to feel you.”

I smirked as a plan occurred to me. I'd enjoy it and I was sure Connor would too. In the end. “Mmm. What shall I do with you?” 

Connor didn't hesitate, eager as ever to have sex. “Fuck me.”

My smirk grew. In his eagerness, he had obviously not noticed my expression. “I've got a better idea.” 

“What?” Connor was almost bouncing in anticipation, his cock hard and leaking and looking so bloody lovely. I found myself wondering if he knew the effect he had on me, although he'd have to be blind not too, as my cock was hard and leaking just from looking at him. 

“Do you remember where you left the lubricant?” I asked conversationally as I collecting my pre-come and spread it over my cock. Connor's eyes were wide open and his tongue darted out to moisturise his lips. I smiled, after all, I could play games too.

“Um.”

“Well?” I quirked my eyebrow and shook my head at him when it was obviously he didn't recall. “Try the bathroom.”

A smile slowly appeared on Connor's face as he remembered just why the lubricant had been left in the bathroom. 

I made myself comfortable on our bed and played with myself as I waited for him to return. I looked up at the soft moan he made as he saw me lying on the bed, my cock in my hand as I stroked myself. I quirked an eyebrow at him and nodded at the lubricant clutched in his hand. “Prepare yourself.”

Connor groaned at my words and his fingers shook slightly as he poured the lubricant over them. I watched as his hand disappeared behind his back to play with his hole. I knew the moment he had breached himself as he gasped and his eyelids fluttered closed. An expression of intense concentration appeared on his face and his tongue protruded between his lips. 

I bit back a groan as Connor rode his fingers for me, his cock bouncing slightly with each thrust as he prepared himself for me. He looked bloody hot and I knew he knew it. I also knew he was teasing me and it was working, my cock was heavy and leaking and I needed to be buried in his tight little arse right now. I moaned needily and noticed Connor's smirk. Unfortunately for him, Connor still had his eyes closed and so he didn't notice my own smirk. “Fucking tease. Get over here.” Connor didn't hesitate, he was almost straddling my hips before I finished my instruction. “Eager, aren't we?”

Connor nodded and then moaned as my fingers sank into him, quickly stretching and checking he was ready. I was pleased to note he was, not that it would have stopped me if he hadn't been. He had teased me and had known the consequences. In fact, I was sure that was why he did it. To push me over the edge and have a hard fuck as a reward. Little devil. 

I heard his needy gasp when I twisted my fingers as I removed them. I quirked an eyebrow at Connor and waited for him to obey my silent instruction. I didn't have long to wait as Connor grabbed hold of my cock to steady it and slowly lowered himself down on me. I moaned as my cock sank into his heat, his arse flexing oh so wonderfully around me until he was fully impaled and seated on my lap.

“Good boy,” I mumbled as Connor held himself still on my cock, even though I remembered how difficult it was not to move with a cock buried inside your arse. I made him wait for my next instruction, watching as he bit his lip as he struggled to remain motionless. He felt so bloody good around me and I wondered which of us would break first if I made him stay still. Connor's whimper broke into my thoughts and I nodded to him. “You can move, Connor.” Connor smiled as he gathered himself and I added, “No touching yourself. You'll come on my cock or not at all.” Connor nodded and I was pleased to note that he didn't seem upset by my decision. He was obviously convinced he would be able to do so. “Ride me, Connor,” I told him and waited for him to move. 

Connor nodded again and lifted his hands towards me, obviously wanting me to hold them and provide him with leverage. I paused for a moment before threading my fingers through his. He rose up slowly on my cock until only my tip was inside him. He paused and looked into my eyes before dropping back down, squeezing around my cock at the same time. It felt bloody wonderful. 

I dropped my gaze down Connor's body to his bouncing and bobbing cock, and I couldn't help licking my lips as the thought of sucking him. Not now of course, I wasn't flexible enough for that.

Connor must have read my mind as he gave an amused chuckle and the vibrations went straight to my cock. I bucked up into him, driving my cock deeper as he plunged downwards to meet me. His own groan joined mine and I was lost in the feel of him as he rode me, rising and falling over and over again, squeezing around me as I sought to drive deeper into him. Connor's head was thrown back and he was moaning almost desperately as he sought his release. His cock was straining and smearing pre-come over his belly and I had to fight the urge to touch him. 

I could feel heat gathering in my belly and knew my own orgasm was approaching. My balls tightened suddenly and I was almost surprised as my release took me, my cock twitching and jerking and spurting deep inside Connor. I was barely aware of my lover frantically seeking his own orgasm, squirming on my softening cock as he sought more friction. 

I grinned up at him contentedly through the haze of post-orgasm bliss. Connor whimpered and squeezed around me in desperation but it appeared he couldn't get enough sensation as he tried to free a hand to touch himself. “On my cock or not at all, Con.”

Connor's wiggled and looked at me with his sad puppy-eyes. “Please, James. Let me come. I'll do anything.”

“Really?” I quirked an interested eyebrow. 

“I promise. Anything.”

“So...” I paused in thought, what could I do to Connor? “If I wanted to...”

“Yes.” Connor blurted out.

“You don't even know what I was going to say,” I told him rather calmly, even though I had a madly wiggling Connor on my lap. 

“Please, James. You... um.” Connor obviously managed to think of something through the haze of need. “You can piss on me or... um.”

“Piss?” I asked with disgust tingeing my words. 

“OK. Not pissing,” Connor muttered almost to himself. “Danny likes it.”

“And how would you know that?” I asked archly. I paused, did I actually want to know the answer to that? Although, more importantly, just what had Connor been discussing with him?

“Oh. Um.” Connor blushed. “I heard him ask Becker to do it to him.”

“Too much information, Connor.” I really didn't need to know the types of kinks my team had. Especially not that sort. Bloody hell, how the hell could I look at either man now I knew what they liked to get up to? 

“Please let me come, James.” The begging in Connor's words finally pierced my musings about unwanted information. 

I nodded as I remembered my earlier thoughts and smiled at Connor's relief. “Off.” I nudged him until Connor slid off me. I didn't give him a chance to speak as I rolled with him, pressing him back against our sheets and took him into my mouth. I could taste his unique flavour, musky arousal mixed with pre-come. His cock twitched as I sucked him and I shoved a finger into his loose hole to stroke him. I wasn't surprised when he tensed and cried out and spurted, unloading all he had down my throat. I continued to suck and nuzzle him until I had taken everything he had. 

I kissed my way up his body until I could kiss him. He licked at my lips, requesting access and I allowed him inside, his tongue sweeping my mouth for every trace of himself. Finally, we pulled apart, breathless and sated. 

“OK, Con?”

Connor grinned at me. “Fucking brilliant.”

“Good. Now, go to sleep.”

“Night, James.” 

Connor snuggled against my chest and I drifted into a light doze before his voice roused me. 

“I will be tidier, James. I promise you,” Connor told me. “And anything else you want.”

“Careful what you promise me,” I murmured half-asleep.

“I know what I'm saying. I love you.”

I smiled at his declaration. “I love you, too, Connor. Now go to sleep.” I stroked a hand down his back, before adding in a very serious voice, “But no pissing.”

“Good.” Connor shivered against me at the thought. “I don't think I could do that.” 

“Sleep, Con.”

“Ah, right. Going to sleep now.” 

I lay in our bed and counted silently in my head as I waited for the inevitable question.

“James? Do you think they enjoy it?”

How the hell was I supposed to know? “I assume so, Con. Since they have, presumably, done it more than once.”

“Oh. OK.” 

“Night, Connor.” I closed my eyes and hoped his curiosity had been dealt with for the night. 

“James?”

I groaned. “If you're so interested, ask Danny or Becker.”

“Um.”

“Con. Say 'good night'.” I said in a firm tone. The one I used on my children. 

Connor nodded against my chest. “Sorry, James. Going to sleep now.”

I snorted and pulled him tighter into my arms, smiling as I felt him snuggle against me before I drifted asleep.


End file.
